Lab Rats 4S
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: In this story follow Adam,Bree,Chase and Davis through family adventures and missions obviously. This story also follows episodes from season 1-season 3 plus some fan made oneshot stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**In this new story there is obviously projects A,B,C and now D. D is for Davis Davenport and i figured i would make him 9 years old for season 1. i got the idea for a younger brother from reading "Ignorance is bliss" Anyways incase were unclear.**

**Adam-16,Bree-15,Chase-14,Leo-13,Davis-9**

**I always like the family related stories with big brother/sister bonding so i think this might be good, anyways now for the description.**

**Project D-Davis Davenport: Age-9, Abilities-Sound and sound manipulation.**

**Personality-Somewhat manipulative, a little shy, tries to act tough although somewhat vulnerabe, Naive, and obviously childish and innocent.**

**I've been wanting to do this for a while so I hope you like it.**

**_Pre-Chapter_(before Tasha and Leo came into the family)**

**-In the lab-** Davis's P.O.V-

I walked in and saw my 3 older siblings training and i have to admit im a little jealous. My Dad(AN: I made him call davenport dad for a reason youll soon find out.) always did training with them and never me. Did he not know im bionic too? Everyone says its because im too young but i've seen footage of Bree training at 5 so unless 5 is older than 9 i dont get why i cant train. "Hey buddy!" Adam called as he walked over to me with his goofy smile on."Hey, so hows training?" i asked. "pretty good but were glad its over,so how was school?" "pretty good,wheres dad?". Adam just shrugged in response so i just sat down at the cyber desk and worked on homework, you know my daily routine. Chase walked over to me, i was too deep in homework trying to figure it out. Man 3rd grade math is so hard. "you need some help?" Chase asked, He always wanted to help me with my homework, having a super genius big brother sure does have its perks." pleeeease" I say to him. he just laughs and starts pointing at problems and showing me how to do them."why can't I be homeschooled?" i asked outloud. After a little bit the metal doors slide open "Hey guys I've got some big news!"

-Davenports P.O.V-

I was so excited about my date with Tasha and obviously the fact that i proposed and she said yes! I couldn't wait to tell the kids. I walked through the doors and saw Chase and Davis at the desk, Adam and Bree drinking some water. "Hey guys i've got some big news!" "what is it dad...ooh you're buying me a new dog right?!" Davis asked " What? NO...Im getting married" everyones jaw dropped at that moment. Was it that unbelievable? "Mr Davenport you're actually getting married?" Bree asked "Yep and Davis you're coming with me tommorow to meet you're new step-brother." Just then he stood up and walked over "My step what now?!" He seemed a little upset by that "step brother. you're meeting your new step brother tommorow his name's Leo he's 13 so-" i was about to say something else but then he cut me off "sooo im still the youngest" he said in an annoyed tone. I get how he could be a little upset by this, I mean i should've told him sooner but live and learn.

**(**_**Hoped you enjoyed this. the chapters will be corresponding with the episodes and a few fanmade episodes Review)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I decided to continue this with or without reviews i like the story and i want other people to see my creativity so there.)**_

_**Episode: Crush Chop and Burn-Part 1/4**_

-Leo's P.O.V-

I'm so excited to move into my new dad's mansion, and you know I would tell them that if they ever get their faces more than 2 inches apart. Its kind of getting old. Its also kind of wierd to move in and automatically get a new brother, Davis. I met him a few weeks ago before the wedding he seemed like an ok kid except im not really liking the whole "you have to be a good big brother to him" plan my mom told me about. We walked in the house-er should i say mansion. My mom and step-dad were introducing eachother to the new house(quite annyoingly if you ask me) when Davis walked in "Hi..umm...Lenny?" Ok its been 4 weeks since we met and he still can't get my name right,well actually i think he's doing that just to mess with me. "Its Leo and hi" He rolled his eyes and walked over to my mom "Hi Tasha" he said with an innocent smile on his face."Hi sweety" she said with an amused tone."_sweety"_ she's already treating him like he's her son. "hey dad im gonna go do some _"homework"_ so do-not-disturb" They both shared a look like something was going on and it was secret.

-Davis's P.O.V-

I had to get out of there, i'm still trying to adjust to having a new mom and brother so im glad i have my _REAL_ brothers and sister to go to in times like this. Now i would never tell them that but hey im 9 sue me. I walked in the lab and greeted by Adam,Bree, and Chase. "Hey guys" they were all just sitting around doing nothing then Bree walked up. "hey you wanna help me mess with Adam?" i thought about it "sure!" she looks over at Adam and Chase who are messing around. "great now go find Adams e-pod" i nod and find it and handed it to her. I'm sure we all know where this is going.

-Leo's P.O.V-

After i found my room I went dowstairs to look around. "Leo would you go get Davis for dinner?" my mom asked "yeah sure" I walked into an empty room and found a button that looks like a doorbell "okay either this house was built all messed up or Big.D really hates pizza" I pressed the button and in a flash of blue light a door appeared and opened an elevator. I walked in and took the elevator down to a new room. "wow my new dad is batman!" I look around and hear voices "give it back Chase!" I found some barrels to hide behind "I told you I don't have your e-pod" said the smaller guy. just then a girl walked in with what im assuming was that tall guys e-pod and then a kid walked behind her..wait is that Davis?! "here you can e-pod back Adam and really? Taylor Swift?" the girl said mockingly. "I find her music soothing!" the tall one said defensively. i got up about to leave when i tripped on a barrel and some barrels got knocked over then they all stared at me...we all scream."AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "you know i dont always play this card but MOM!".

-Davis's P.O.V-

No no no no noo! Leo just found Adam, Bree, and Chase and now dads going to take them away for good. Tasha and dad walked down and dad had this look on his face that i really hoped i never saw. "Donald who are these kids?" he just looked at her nervously "Their actually a top secret bionic super sibling project.." at first i thought he might send them away but after the look Tasha gave him i kind of got relieved. "There are children living in our basement!" she said obviously wanting more of an explanation then i step in "Yeah their bionic, dad trains them for missions to save the world and everything." She moves her glare back to dad. "Is he bionic too Donald?" dad looks at me then back to her "well yeah his bionics are still developing, you see each one has unique abilities. Adam has strength, Bree has speed, Chase has smarts, and Davis has sound manipulation."(AN: Thats why i titled this Lab Rats 4S) I decided to try and use my most effective ability...Puppy eyes, lip quiver, and Innocent voice. " So please dont tell anyone about them or else they'll get taken away and I really dont want my big brothers and sister to leave". It took every bit of pride i had to say that but it felt good. Tasha sent an understanding/sad look. "Of course Leo and I wont tell anyone ever." i sighed and Leo stepped in "cool so you guys can do all this crazy awesome stuff?!" Leo asked obviously excited about all this. "yup" Adam said. after that i went into the other room to let all this sync in.

-Chases P.O.V-

I watched as Leo was asking all these questions about our lives and missions..yeah this will take some getting use to. As Leo was talking I noticed Davis walked into the other room looking kind of upset so I decided to go see whats up. I saw him sitting at work desk his head leaning on one hand. "hey buddy you alright?" i asked in a soft concerned tone. He looked up at me " huh yeah im fine, just trying to let this sync in is all" That was typical, if he was upset he would never say. "you kind of shaky about the whole Leo,Tasha knowing our secret thing" I asked he just nodded in response and then decided to talk "I just thought for that quick minute that you guys were going to get taken away is all" I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder and knelt down at his eye level " hey look were not going anywhere anytime soon. Okay?" "Okay good becuase i dont want to be stuck in a house with the living 20Q game" we both luaghed and walked back into the lab and i heard Leo say something that got my attention..."_School"._

_**(so tell me what you think. there was some big brother little bro bonding so there's that and yes this will be a 4 parter anyways Read and Review..TOOTS!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode: Cush Chop and Burn-Part 2/4**_

-Chase's P.O.V-

Leo was telling about this place called school. I've heard of it and seen it in those movies that Bree watched. "you guys should come with me!" Leo suggested Bree's face lit up "ooohhh i cant wait to go to school passing notes in algebra and then breaking into choreographed dance numbers!" Leo gave her a look "The only high school she's seen is High School Musical" Davis explained. School shouldn't be that hard i mean i AM the smartest peron alive, plus i've done Davis's homework...how hard could it be?

-Davenport's P.O.V-

Now that Tasha and Leo know our secret things are actually going better than expected I mean i had to buy Tasha a new necklace for surprising her with 3 new kids but it was like $4,500 thats Super cheap! We were sitting on the couch when she started asking me about what the kids do for school. "well they dont go to school...actually let me rephrase. they CAN'T go to school" she gave me this disaproving look. "Why not Donad i think it would be great besides you let Davis go to school" She had a point, but Davis's bionics aren't anywhere near as powerfull and advanced as Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics and they never will be. "Davis doesn't glitch though" i countered. "glitch?" she asked So i explained it to her. "oh well still i think they should atleast be involved in Davis and Leo's school life a little bit you know go to their plays, talent shows, open houses stuff like that" That sounded pretty reasonable "fine they can go see a school for events like that" I said with a tone of defeat. Maybe i could make something that disables their chips temporarily. Aw who am i kidding I CAN make that Im sort of the most awesome genius EVER! Next thing i knew all the kids came upstairs. "What are Adam, Bree, and Chase doing up here?" I asked "well dad Leo and Tasha know about their secret so i thought maybe they could start coming up here now." I was a little surprised by this i always told Davis that they weren't allowed up here but you can't really fully control a 9 nine year old boy. " I looked over at Tasha for support on this but she went and gave the kids support "Thats a great idea don't you think so Donald?" She asked which came out more as a command than a question. "I guess so" everybody started cheering. "oh and can we also start going to school" Bree asked. "actually we were just talking about that. I don't think its a good idea for you all to do this, you could glitch and then we all know what happens after that." Davis kind of flinched at that..i forgot how he's real touchy about that topic. "look you just can't go, end of discussion" they all sighed and walked off.

-Leos P.O.V-

Aw man i thought their were going to go to school with me. Adam, Bree and Chase looked more upset than anyone. " i can't believe he wont let you guys go, you just have to keep your bionics under control it shouldn't be that hard. right?" they all looked at me " Leo its not that easy. If we get too happy or too sad we could blow up everything from here to Canada." Wow i didn't know they could be THAT powerfull. Maybe i could sneak them into school "Wait why don't I just sneak you guys-" Davis cut me off. "forget it Leo! they can't go, how hard is that to understand!" I was really shocked at his outburst and apparently so we're Adam Bree and Chase. We all looked at him confused and shocked. "sorry" he mumbled suddenly becoming very shy and taking a few steps back. "I was just going to sneak them into school with me" I said a little heseitant so i don't set my little step-brother off again. They all just looked at me, Adam Bree and Chase agreed and looked at Davis. He just shrugged and walked off. "did i say something wrong or what?" i asked "its fine Leo, Davis is just super sensitive about us exposing our bionics and getting taken away. you didn't do anything wrong" Bree said. That made sense if i had bionic older siblings(which i do know) i'd be pretty protecive about them getting taken away too. "oh" is all i said.

-Tasha's P.O.V-

I was sitting on the love-seat with my husband when Davis came up. "Hi Davis, whats going on?" i asked. "nothing" he said in an "_im so annoyed so dont talk to me"_ tone. I looked at Donald, he seemed to know what was going on. "Hey Davis why don't you go get your shoes and we'll drive by bruams and get some ice cream" He said that as if it was secret code for something. "ok sounds good" He sounded a little more happy. " Donald why'd you ask that?" he looked at me and explained "well when he gets this way i found it easier to take him for ice cream." Ok so he takes him out for ice cream when he's upset hmm sounds pretty nice. "wait when he gets what way?" i asked again. "Well he's always been super touchy about the whole _"exposing bionics and getting taken away" _thing and with Adam Bree and Chase wanting to go to school the chances of them exposing their bionics are higher and alot of times he gets pretty upset about it so I take him out for ice cream to take his mind off of it. It usually works." He said that pretty proudly. "okay then well im glad you have a way on how to help your son." With that Davis came down and him and Donald left.

-Adam's P.O.V-

I cant believe we're finnaly going to go to school this is gonna be so great! Leo began to explain the plan "ok so tommorow morning you guys get up, get dressed and go out the back way and I'll go out the front way" Ok so that sounds pretty simple even for me. After we came up with the plan we just hung out in the lab. I was still kind of worried about Davis, he never yelled like that to anyone. Im sure he's probably still worried about the us going to school but he shouldn't worry we'll be just fine. "Alright guys we should probably go to bed we have you know what tommorow" Chase said. yay schools tommorow i can't wait! "Im gonna head upstairs to get a water" Bree said. we just waved her off.

-Bree's P.O.V-

While I was grabbing a water i couldn't help but to sit and look around. I was amazed at how much more there was to see even though i just went upstairs in my own house. just then Davenport and Davis walked in. "hey you two, where have you been?" I asked They both looked at eachother "no where" they both said. "so Bree do you like being able to come upstairs now" Davenport asked me. I looked at him..was he serious? Im loving this. "yeah its so nice to get out of the basement". "good, anyways its getting late we should all be going to bed" "ok" Davis and I say. He headed up stairs along with behind him. I went back to the lab and got in my capsule. "Tommorow everything changes" i say to myself.

-**The next morning-**

-Still Bree's P.O.V-

I woke up and got ready for school remembering Leo's plan "guys I can't believe we're about to go to school" They just smiled "I can't believe we're going upstairs!" Adam said. With that we walked out the back way and followed Leo to school. OK here we go...

_**(Ok so im happy my chapters are getting longer and incase it was unclear I will be adding in more P.O.V scenes in the next chapter and I think you all know whats coming next chapter...Or do you?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Episode: Crush Chop and Burn-Part 3/4**_

-Bree's P.O.V-

Were finally going to school. There it is the front door, I never thought I be so excited to see a couple of doors. As we walked in Leo began to help us with our schedule. "So wait when do i go to the bathroom" Adam asked...does he really belong in high shool. Just then a loud bell rang and Chase fell to the floor.

-Chase's P.O.V-

We were going over scheduling when a shrill alarm went off and thanks to my wonderful bionic hearing i fell to the floor. "whats wrong with him?" Leo asked "his bionic hearing." Bree explained. After that I got up on my feet "what was that?!" i asked "Thats the bell, it rings for 2 minutes a day 8 times a day sooo good luck. wiht that he left. Yeah ill need it.

-Davis's P.O.V-

I was sitting in my reading class but i just couldn't focus. i kept thinking about if Adam Bree and Chase expose their bionics during school. I just couldn't get my mind off of it until my teacher asked me for the answer, i stuttered the answer out and got it wrong "next time be paying attention " I sighed. this is going to be a long day.

-Leo's P.O.V-

I didn't have a lot of my periods with Adam Bree or Chase but we did have a pep rally today so I'll see them at that. As i walked into the gym I started to play some basketball, which isn't my best sport. just then i saw Adam Bree and Chase. "hey guys so how's school going for ya?" Chase spoke up first "well I just got license to be a doctor in the phillipines!" I then looked at Bree " and i found a new crush and now i can start complaining about how he never notices me..YAY!" I looked at Adam "and i had a hamburger for lunch...ok i had 2" well im happy to know that they enjoyed their first day because from here on out they might change their opinion. "hey Leo whats going on over there" Bree asked while pointing over to the cheerleaders and basketball players. "oh we're having a pep rally for the team and im involved! i just have to make this shot" Adam then walked up " Well i can help with that!" after that he picked me up and threw me across the gym. "AHHHHHHH!" I made the basket...but now im hanging on to the basket. "help!" i yell as my grip to the basket breaks. "I've got you Leo!" Bree yells as she uses her super speed to try and catch me..keyword: Try but failed. I face planted on the ground. "Leo are you okay?" Chase asked "yeah im fine" everybody starts staring at us. "HEY! give them a break they've been homeschooled all their life." then everybody turned away.

**-Back Home/Still Leo's P.O.V-**

When we got home we were welcomed by the "_Your in big trouble" _glare and foot stamp. Then Big.D walked up. "WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING!" He yelled. i didnt know he could yell that loud. " Big.D they needed to got to school. Thats all they ever wanted, to be normal." I said while trying to defend them. "No. No excuses I got a call from school saying that a Adam Davenport broke a students locker!" We all looked at Adam "what? the guy needed help with his locker so I opened it for him." He looked more mad than before. "Thats it! no more school you three aren't allowed out of the lab anymore, and Leo, you aren't allowed in the lab anymore!" Just then Davis walked in. "Hey guys whats up with the yelling?"

-Davis's P.O.V-

I walked up to the front door when I started to hear yelling."oh no" I walked in "Hey guys whats up with the yelling." Dad just looked at me "Nothing just..go to your room and do your homework I need to talk to your brothers and sister". Great, what did they do, I started getting this sick feeling in my stomach. "Why can't I just go down to the lab and work?" that question just seemed to make him more mad "because im debating whether you should still be allowed to go down to the lab" Yep there it is, nuasea kicks in. Adam Bree and Chase sent him a death glare. "Look just go to your room..NOW!" I could feel water fill up in my eyes thats when i decided to speed walk upstairs.

-Davenports P.O.V-

I can't believe this, do they not know that they could've exposed themselves. I felt kind of bad for yelling at Davis like that but ill explain it to him later. While i was in thought Chase walked up " you can't ban Davis and Leo from seeing the lab and us" "im sorry guys but thats what i feel needs to be done" Chase just seemed to get testy and mad "So you think its a good idea to keep our first and only friend away from us and basically bring your sons biggest fear to life" I tried to stay mad at him but i couldn't. He was right all this was doing was making my kids hate me and Davis needs his older siblings and Leo just met them and their already best friends. "Look I really hate to do this but neither Leo or Davis are allowed in the lab..and thats final. Now you can go tell Davis but after that down to the lab" I watched my kids head upstairs and thought _Am I doing the right thing?_

-Davis's P.O.V

I ran up to my room and tried with every bit i had to not cry but i couldn't. My own dad was basically saying that im not allowed to see my siblings anymore. Just then I heard a knock on my door. "Hey Davis it's Adam Bree and Chase can we come in?" I choked back my tears "yeah come in" they walked in and sat down on my bed next to me. "So whats going on?" I asked a little nervous about getting the answer. Adam then spoke up "Well Davenport said that your not allowed to come down to the lab anymore." I felt a huge urge to just start sobbing "oh" is all i say. Bree then put her arm around me. Im guessing I look like i've been crying "Look Davis we're really sorry its because of us we won't see eachother again"...That was it I lost it. Adam pulled me into a hug and then Bree and Chase joined in "were so sorry..we were only thinking about ourselves when this happened we should've thought about what would happen if we got caught" Bree said "No its ok, you guys wanted to be normal and you really deserved to go to school like you wanted" I said still sobbing into my older brothers arms. "You know no matter what happens were always gonna try be there for you" Adam said. I looked up "really?" Chase spoke up "Of course, you're our baby brother we don't care what Davenport says, were siblings no matter what we'll just be seeing eachother a little less" I stopped sobbing "Thanks..I love you guys" I said we all had one last group hug and they left my room. Now what? :(

_**(okay theres part 3 only one more left to go. I know this chapter is shorter than i wanted but I wanted the Final part to be the longest So yeah. Enjoy and Rate and Review..TOOTS...again LOL.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Alright evrybody this is the final part of Crush Chop and Burn. I realized that if I don't get reviews that doesn't mean my story isn't good so enjoy..and I do know I have grammer issues. Im not the best english student(even though it is my favorite class)plus I get excited when I write so i hope I can atleast make it )**_

_**Episode: Crush Chop and Burn-Part 4/4**_

-Leo's P.O.V-

I was up in my room thinking about how I could fix this. _"They all hate you now!" _My mind kept telling me. What if that was true?, What if they never forgive me?. I got pulled out of my thoughts when I decided to go prove my mind wrong. The ride down to the lab took forever yet only lasted a few seconds. When I walked in Adam, Bree, and Chase were wearing their mission suits that smell like old socks. "Leo what are you doing here Davenport banned you from the lab?" Chase asked while walking up to me and tried to push me out. "Look I won't let a middle aged man keep me away from the best friends I've ever known." "AWWWW!" Adam said all goofy like. (AN: Yes I am from Texas that is proper for me sorry yall. that last part was just for fun.) I kept thinking of ways on how to atleast make it up to them. "Look Leo you don't have to try to get to change his mind, you're already in enough trouble." Bree protested. Did they really think that would stop me...Ohh I have an idea! "Hey Big.D and mom are going on a date tonight so i'll have the whole house to myself." "Leo now is not the time to brag about how you to dance in your underwear in the livingroom." Chase said...Wait how does he know about that. "No but maybe I could set up a party here for you guys, you know so you can't be normal for one more night." They all started smiling. "Thats so cool. Our first party!" Bree sqealed. "Yeah besides I figured I owe you guys for getting you all banned here...again." Man they must really like this idea..but wait there's one hich. "Wait. What are we going to do about Davis. We can't have a 9 year old running around a high school party." "Sure we can. We can just say he's our short long lost cousin from Shorty-ville...We could use it on Chase too, you know to make it believable." Chase shot Adam a glare. "Okay well put that on plan B. Instead we can just tell him to go to bed early and to not come downstairs during the party." "Right, because Davis will listen to a 13 year old. He barely listens to Davenport." Chase said. Okay I can see how that can be a problem. "Look just let me deal with him." We all agreed and I was pretty much ready for the party night. Now time to deal with Davis.

**-Up in Davis's room-**

I knocked on Davis's door taking a deep breath trying to figure out how to say this. The door opened. "Hey Leo." "Hey look tonight I need you to stay up here and go to bed early and pretty much ignore any noise coming from down here." He looked at me funny. "Why?" I was trying to come up with something then an idea came into my mind. "A friend of mine is coming over and we're watching a movie your too young to watch. So in other words STAY OUT!" I realized that might've sounded harsh but I needed him to buy it . "So go ahead and have a war with your stuffed animals or something ." He rolled his eyes. "Alright fine have fun watching your more-than-likely horrible movie." If he only knew the truth.

-Davis's P.O.V-

Okay first how did Leo know about _World War Bear_?! Second why is he so desperate to keep me out of the living room? I bet he's hiding something and I'm sure as heck gonna find out!

I went down to the iving room and found Dad sitting on the couch. "Hey Dad" I said while sitting on the love seat. "Hey Davis what are you up to?" I wonder if I could ask to go down to the lab I mean there's no way he can keep me from seeing my siblings. Isn't that like ilegal or something? "Umm yeah can I go down to the lab?" I asked hesitantly. He acted like he was thinking about it..Wait why would he be thinking about it he should let me go see them. "Dad please I really miss them." I begged. Man I am really sounding desperate. "Davis it's only been a day." "So was the last time you got your eyebrows waxed but Tasha told me your going before your date tonight." He just gave me a look meaning who knows what. "Please Dad im seriously desperate here." He looked like he was thinking it over again. "Fine I guess it wouldn't be fair if you didn't see your siblings so just go I'll get you when I leave for my waxing." I was so happy, I knew he wouldn't actually ban me from the lab. "Yay thanks your the best Dad ever!" I ran off to the elevator. The elevator ride usually takes like 5 seconds but it felt like 5 minutes. I finally got down there and was walking in to Dads work room when I overheard a conversion "Okay so Davis thinks Im having a friend over and going to watch a movie." A voice said which I was assuming was Leo's, wait was he making that up?! "Yeah Leo. This party is going to be so awesome!" Bree said. Whoah wait a party. Leo's throwing a party for them and didn't invite me?...Why? They're just as much my siblings as they are his if not more.(I hope I said that right) I can't believe Im getting left out of the last time my siblings are going to be allowed upstairs...Well now I know where I stand in this family.(Foreshadowing for future episode tell me what you think.) Maybe I should show Leo what happens when I don't get invited to things. *Attempts evil comedic laugh*

-Leo's P.O.V-

This party will be epic. I got everybody from school to come(you know once I told them my new Dad is super rich). Everybody's gonna be here at 8 so i have to make sure everything is set without Mom and Big.D noticing. Pretty simple right? "Leo! We're going on our date." Looks like its time to put my plan into action. "Ok love you." Love you too and be good." She called as she walked out the door then Davenport walked up "And no remember no lab" Yeesh he makes it sound like im going to go down there or something...If _HE _only knew. "Yeah yeah i know, see ya" He pat my shoulder and folllowed my Mom. I walked down to the lab to make sure Adam, Bree and Chase were ready. "Hey Leo are they gone yet?" Bree asked as she was putting on her other earring. "Yep now LETS PARTY!" We all went upstairs to welcome our guests when Davis came downstairs. "Davis what are you doing down here? I told you to stay upstairs." "Oh I just came down for the party" Ok how did he find out about the party. "How'd you find out about the party?" He smirked when he answered "You and Bree told me." Wait when did we mention the party to him? Who cares Im in charge I can make him go to bed. "Look Davis I don't remember telling you about the party that I should tell you your not invited to. Plus mom said Im in charge sooo go to your room." Man that felt really good commanding a 9 year old like that...I need a hobby. "Ok but maybe Tasha and Dad will want to see this video of a boy and three bionic teens setting up a party." He smirked while showing us the video. Ok i have to give it to him thats pretty good blackmail. "Fine but no talking to any of my friends." I told him obviously giving in to his blackmail. "So I can talk to everybody?" i was a little hurt by that but then I remembered he's 9. Besides whats the worst that could happen? Everybody started coming in around 9:00. Davis was nowhere to be seen. I guess he went to bed. It's been about an hour since the party started and everybody's having a great time. I found Chase staring at cake. Wait why cake? I went over to see why the sudden fascination in cake. "Um Chase you do know thats cake right?" He turned around and his eyes were all huge and he looked like a sugar crazed 4 year old. "YEAH I KNOW! THIS STUFF HAS SO MUCH SUGAR IN IT, IT'S AMAZING!" He then took another bite out of it. "WOOHOO!" Well he seems happy. A whole bunch of people were crowding around the bar watching someone dance. I walked over and found out who and can I just say "What the heck!" It was Davis, He was dancing on the bar in his Pajamas...and people like it. "Awwwww he sooo cute!" One girl said. Wow I guess being 9 at a high school party really can play in your advantage.

Davis's P.O.V

I seriously thought it was funny that Leo thought I would stay out of the way during this party. 3 cups of soda later and Im on the bar dancing to whatever the heck is on. "Davis what are doing?!" Im guessing Leo doesn't appreciate my dancing. "Having fun at a party. you should try it!" I said while jumping off the bar. By then Adam, Bree, And Chase showed up. Let the fun really begin. Leo this should show you to never not include me in anything involving my siblings. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Chase's P.O.V

I was scarfing down all the party food I could when i saw Davis dancing on the bar. Adam, Bree and I ran over to see it. "Shouldn't you be in bed Davis?" Bree asked. Why wasn't he in bed? Why was he dancing on the bar? "Well I blackmailed Leo to get into the party." Not surprising. "Ok well just go to bed." I tell him while taking what im assuming is his like 10th soda away from him. "But I dont wanna! I love this party besides you can't let good blackmail go to waste." He whined. Man can he be anymore of a baby? I glared at him..I thought Davenport raised him better than that. I glance at Adam, which was que for him to drag Davis to his room. "Adam" I say while keeping my eyes fixed on Davis to make sure he wont go anywhere. "On it." Adam says while he picks up Davis and carries him to his room. "Hey no fair! You outweigh me by like 1000 hamburgers!." We all just laugh and wave them off.

Davis's P.O.V

Adam was dragging me up to my room. This is so unfair. All I wanted was one more night with my siblings but no they have to spend it with Leo. Adam walked into my room and threw me on my bed. "Look well get you after the party and tell you goodnight or something." Is he serious? I don't want someone to tell me goodnight I want my siblings back. "C'mon Adam can't you just pretend to throw me in here and take me back down to the party? Please?" Yeah im begging now. "Sorry, But this party is really important and we can't have a little kid running around." Am I really about to play this card. Adam shuts my door and leaned against it so I couldn't get out. "Seriously Adam?!" "Yeah. Just go to bed already, it will be over before you know it." Yep im gonna play this card. Okay there's a chance that Ill end up crying thus causing Adam to treat me like a baby, or he could just say suck it up and I'll still be here. Two floors between my family. "Thats what im afraid of Adam." With that he opened the door and poked his head in. "What do you mean?" I was already feeling like I was going to lose it. "Once tonights over you guys will go back to being in the lab 24-7 except this time I won't be there." Adam then opened the door fully and walked in then closed it again. "Look Davis if thats what your afraid of then you shouldn't be." He's serious? Im banned from the lab. "Adam im not allowed in there and besides your spending your last night of freedom with Leo." I remembered I had to be careful about what I said. "Whats wrong with that?" I was about to burst. "Im your brother not him! Im the one who needs you guys!" I pretty much yelled and noticed tears were falling out of my eyes. At first I was worried he would be mad that im being selfish about my siblings and stuff like that but he just pulled me into a hug. "Davis im sorry if you've been feeling neglected by us and now were going to be trapped down in the lab again...and Im probably not helping am I?" I just shake my head. "Tell you what, I'll take you back down to the party if you dont go all crazy and don't blackmail Leo, after all he'll be your only brother after this." That just made me even more sad. But he's right I might as well enjoy this. We walked back downstairs.

Bree's P.O.V

My first party yay! Im having an absolute blast eventhough I saw my little brother dancing on the bar in his dinosaur pjs still thats kind of adorable and it got me some friends. Adam came down with Davis. I thought he was putting him to bed or something. "Adam I thought Davis was going to bed?" Leo asked. "Just let him stay. How much trouble could he be?" I guess it wouldn't be that bad. Later on he went to this group of girls going on about the time I got my arm stuck in the toilet when I lost my doll. "DAVIS!" I hiss at him. He just jerks his around and bolts over to Adam, Chase and Leo. He better stay over there. Now how am I going to cover up the whole toilet story?

**1 hour later-**

We were still partying. Leo was dancing on top of the coffee table, Adam and Chase were flirting with girls and by flirting I mean failing and Davis was dancing wiht girls like twice his age and size. What so cute about a 9 year old dancing at a party he's not suppose to be at...wait I see it now, LOL. Just then the front door opened "What is going on here!" Dangit its Davenport we are so screwed. "Hey big.D. Hey Mom. how was your date?" Leo asked sheepishly. "Forget that. Whats going on here?!" I was slowly backing away. "alright everybody thank you for coming...NOW GET OUT!" Everybody cleared out leaving me and my brothers sitting there. "Look i can explai-" Leo was about to explain when Davenport cut him off. "Save it. You guys completely disobeyed me!" His face was starting to get really red. "Well discuss your punishment tommorow. Leo, Davis to your rooms! Adam, Bree, Chase go to your capsules!" With that we all went to our capsules..We are so dead

**The Next Day-**

Davis's P.O.V

I barely slept last night. What if he sends them away.. He wouldn't do that. Would he? I walked down to the living room ready for whatever's gonna happen. "Ok so that party last night was way out of control" Tasha started. I started getting this sick feeling in my stomach again. I side scootched next to Bree. Dad walked up and said something that would for sure make me throw up for nervousness. "Guys I really don't want to do this but Im sending you three to Facility X for your training. Im sorry guys but your leaving me no choice. You'll come back once your trainings complete." Facility X I heard one of Dads co-workers talk about it. Its a horrible place. One thaught crossed my mind. I was so mad and furious but at who?

Leo.

If he never came into this family my siblings wouldn't be getting taken away. Leo looked really upset. I just glared at him. "Wow im really sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off with tears dripping of my eyes. "YOU SHOULD BE ITS BECAUSE OF YOU MY BROTHER'S AND SISTER ARE GETTING RIPPED OUT OF MY LIFE! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME INTO THIS FAMILY! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS SCREW UP MY LIFE!" Dad walked over "Davis don't talk like that and if you just-" I cut him off too...man I've got a problem. "JUST NOTHING. YOUR THE ONE SENDING THEM AWAY! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THEM OR ME.!" I screamed back at him. I was so mad. "Davis I do care about them and you thats why im doing this, and don't you ever raise your voice like that to an adult mister!" Is he seriously trying to lecture me about manners?! "NO FORGET IT I DON'T CARE! YOUR THE WORST DAD EVER! UGH! I HATE YOU!" with that I ran up to my room not even trying to think about how bad I hurt their feelings.

Chase's P.O.V

Is he serious!? He's sending us away without hesitation? I don't know what emotion I was really feeling right then. I watched Davis run up to his room after just about verbally destroying Leo and . Normally I'd go after him but Im too shocked, hurt, angry,and sad about everything. " you can't be serious about sending us away. Are you?" I asked and honestly Im a little afraid of the answer. "Look I was going to send you away later on anyway so it's just sooner than later." WHAT?! He was going to send us away anyway? Sounds like he never cared about us. "Seriously?!" Bree shouted, with that she sped down to the lab. "Guys you've given me no choice. Its for your own good." Adam and I went down to the lab to start packing our stuff. Its all over.

Adam's P.O.V

Bree, Chase, and I were packing our stuff for Facility X. "Heeey losers!" A snarky voice came on. Eddy. "What do you want Eddy?" Bree asked annoyed. "Oh I just wanted to show you your new home for the next few FOREVER!" He showed us this picture of an Island resort. "Well its not that bad." Chase said. "Whoops sorry thats my screen saver. This is your real new home." That picture suddenly turned to a desolate fort in Alaska. We all shivered at the thought of that. "Man I can't believe is sending us away." I knew this was going to be hard for all of us. Leo's losing his best friends and Davis is losing his siblings. I was really hoping he would sneak himself in a duffle bag or something but everytime I checked, no Davis. Just then Leo and Davis walked in. "guys Im so so sooo sorry your leaving because of me." Why does he keep blaming himself for this, I mean yeah he got us caught at the party and made send us away but its not his fault...wait is it? No its not. he shouldn't feel guilty. "Leo it's fine. Right guys?" Chase asked while gesturing towards all of us. Davis was standing there probably mentaly killing Leo. "Eh" He said. I get he was mad at Leo but Leo feels bad enough without Davis growling at him. I walked and put my arm around both of them. "We're really gonna miss you guys." They both accepted my hug and then broke after about a minute. "We'll miss you too." Leo said. Davis never said a word. "Look we better go upstairs Big.D will ground us if we don't go up there for dinner." Davis just glared at Leo. "Well tell Dad he can get his middled aged butt down here to get me." Honestly it was kind of funny what Davis was saying about Davenport but still disrespectful. Leo went upstairs and Davis stayed down for im guessing some alone sibling time which we all knew was going to happen. "Guys im sorry for yelling earlier and-" I cut him off. "Dont worry Davis, it's fine we get it." Davis got closer to the middle of the lab as we all met there. "It's not gonna be the same here without you running around about some random kid thing." Bree said. "Yeah its never going to be anything like it was without you guys." I was seriously considering tieing up Davenport and hiding him down here so we don't have to go. "Now Davis please be good while we're gone. Listen to Davenport even if your mad at him." Chase said trying to act like a Dad or something...better him than me...or is it? "Fine, but I might be able to find a way to keep you guys here while your gone." I chuckled a little. "No Davis. There's no plan were just going to have to deal with that." He looked like he was tearing up and i could tell we all were. "Fine. Just promise me you gus will come back." I smiled at him. "We promise." Davis then tackled me in a hug followed by Bree and Chase. "Were gonna miss you baby bro." Chase said what we were thinking. "Im gonna miss you too." With that Davis left to go eat.

No One P.O.V

Davis went upstairs to join his family for dinner. He takes a seat next to his step-brother.

"Hey Mom made meatloaf and mashed potatoes." Leo said trying to ease off his new brother.

"Not hungry." He said bluntly earning a disapproving look from his father.

"Now Davis you need to understand that this is the best choice for them."

"I understand that Dad. I just don't get why you're treating them like robots instead of humans. Like your kids. Mom would agree with me."

The mention of Donalds first wife, Brooke, made him rethink. He'd remembered the promise he made her. He was shocked that his son would bring that up. "Mom?" Leo asked "Yes before Tasha I had a wife." Tasha looked like she understood what happened even though she wasn't there. "Oh ok. Donald but that would've been nice to know before we got married." After dinner Leo went back down to the lab to say goodbye to his siblings. "Alright well see you guys...I hope." With that the bionics and Leo went to bed. Leo however fell alseep with his arms wrapped around Adam's leg. "Do you think we should wake him up?" Adam asked a little desperate to get the boy off his leg. "Nah let him sleep he deserves it." Bree answered while falling asleep. During the night Tasha and Donald had a conversation about Brooke. "So what happened to Brooke, Donald?" He looked a little clammed up by that question. "Well when Davis was born he came a little earlier than expected so thats why he's short for his age." Tasha nodded "So Davis was pre-mature?" "Yeah he was. I was there after she gave birth. I remember being so happy and just fascinated by him a 2 minute year old baby." she gave a smile. "But unfortunately she got sick during birth and she didn't make it. She died about an hour after Davis's birth. Adam, Bree and Chase never met her and neither did Davis." Donald realized he was close to tears. Tasha gave him a simple cuddle on the bed. (AN: Im sorry I had to put character death in this story but I had to out in explanation in for the mother she will be making a reapearence in dreams and stuff so something to foward to.) With that everyone in the house went to sleep.

**-Morning-**

Leo's P.O.V

Three of Big.D's workers came to pick up Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Alright you guys bundle up on missions." My Mom said while hugging each of them. I was still feeling guilty about them leaving of course Davis's constant glares at me doesn't help. After they left Davis went up to his room. "Look Leo when I was your age I had to say goodbye to alot of my friends but look at me now." (AN: Sorry I don't remember the exact conversations of each episode but I hope I come close) "Were those friends action figures?" I asked with a sense of mocking. He just looked around the room as if trying to find an excuse to change the subject. "Yes...but trust me you'll be fine." I glared at him. "You just don't get it. Davis was right, It seems like you just don't care about them." With that I stormed off to my room. I could here the conversatioon going on downstairs. "Leo's right you need to focus on the fact that their human too." I saw my Mom walk up behind me. Atleast she's on our side.

Davenport's P.O.V

Were they really right? Nah I mean Im a genius I know how to take care of my kids. Right? You know what I think I know how to fix this.

No one's P.O.V

Donald was in the lab working when his two sons walked in. "Hey Dad what are you doing?" donald looked at his son with excitement and joy "You'll find out later!" Davis and Leo just stared at their 'Father' until he looked away. Later on they both ran down to the living room to see what the surprise was. "So what is it?" Leo asked. "Well I made you these!" He said while pulling a blanket off three robots that look like Adam, Bree and Chase. "You got back Adam, Bree and Chase?" Davis questioned with suspision. "Well not exaclty. Their robots programmed to act like them." He gave a little 'Im the smartest guy ever' smile at them. "Dad I thought we talked about making fake friends. I can find you people at the PTA meetings and stuff." Leo gave a slight chuckle at that. "No I built these guys for you two, so you can you know do sibling stuff. Their even programmed to serve each of you!" Donald then gestured to the robot Chase. "Good evening Masters Leo and Davis." Davis and Leo looked at them in question. "Still creppy" Davis said while wandering off to his room. "Yeah big.D you can't replace them." Leo then went to the fridge to grab a snack however robot Adam, Bree and Chase walk upstairs.

Davis's P.O.V

Why can't my life be normal? Normal siblings, normal Dad, normal life. He actully thought robots could replace my brothers and sister. Whats wrong with him? Sometimes I swear he's a robot himself. I heard a knock on my door. Ugh it's probably Dad trying to get me to play with my 'siblings'. I answer it and see robo Adam, Bree and Chase. "Good evening may we assist you with your homework?" Robo-Bree asked in a monotone tone. "No you can go oil yourselves or something." I say while snarling at them. I sit on my bed and grab my Daven-Pad(Perks of my Dad owning Davenport Industrys is that I get all merch for free!) and begin to play a game. I notice Robo-Chase sits next to me. "What will it take for your approval Mister Davis?" He asked. I rolled my eyes knowing this won't end unless I answer back. "I don't want you guys. I want my 'real'siblings not just some walking glorified toasters." I notice the robots begin to act a little wierd like 'not robot' wierd. "Whats so great about flesh and blood when you can have metal and tin? Diddly-diddly-diddly. That is my human laugh!" This thing was nowhere near the real Chase, its dumber than Adam even in robot form. "The great thing is real emotions! When I was 4 I had all these nightmares and Bree was there, she held me when I slept. When I was 6 and I skinned my knee Adam carried me everywhere until Dad got back and fixed my leg. Then when I was 7 I got really sick and Chase never left my side, no matter how contagious it was he stayed there. Like what real siblings do, not robots. When people saw Adam, Bree and Chase they saw bionics, projects that my Dad used on his kids. But when I see them, I see past that. I see my big brothers and sister. Thats why its great." I realized I was just about to start sobbing. "and now their gone. Just... gone!" I was starting to sob when Robo-Chase tried to comfort me. "Do not cry tiny human." I could hear it but it just made me want to cry even more. "Seriously buddy don't cry. We're right here." He said in a more human-like voice. Wait what? "What?" I said while still sobbing then I realized. Their real. They really are my siblings! "It's really you guys?!" I asked with excitment. "Yeah we swapped out the robots with us when we got in the transport vehicle." Bree said. I tackled Chase in a hug then Bree and Adam joined in. I was so happy. I had my siblings back, my 'real' siblings. Then I started thinking."Lets go mess with Leo!" They all just looked at me. "Davis your not doing this just because your mad at him are you?" Chase asked. "Nope I know how much he missed you guys and I decided to be a little nice to him right now." We all just laugh and head down to the lab. Man Leo is in for a huge surprise.

Leo's P.O.V

why can't Davis just forgive me already? Adam, Bree and Chase are gone and Im his only sibling left. Not to sound rude but he kind of needs to be nice to me. Just then Davis walked in smiling. "Hey Leo. Whats up?" He never acted that nice before. whats he planning. "Nothing trying to figure out how to get Adam, Bree, and Chase back. You?" He looked at the robots. "Well why don't you just talk to the robots their actually pretty inteligent..except Chase." He said while laughing. I guess if a 9 year old could accept this than I could too. I walked over to them and tried to socialize with them. "Hello friend Leo!" the Robo-Chase said while moving his arms like a robot. Right then I shut them out. "You can't replace Adam, Bree and Chase. I love those guys. You guys aren't my real friends, and never will be!" I said while walking past them. "Sensing hostility. Must destroy Leo" Adam said..WAIT WHAT! "Destroy Leo! Destroy Leo" They kept repeating until I realized I was in a hug. Huh? "HAHAHa! Relax Leo its really us were not going to hurt you!" Bree said, while everyone even Davis was laughing. Wait is it seriously them? "Really?" "Yeah its us. You said looooove us!" Adam sang. Which I slapped him in the face. "OW!" "It is you guys!" I said while hugging them along with Davis. "So how did you guys get back?" "We snuck the robots on and left." Bree said. "Well its good to have you guys back, and Davis Im sorry about getting them sent away in the first place. I guess i wasn't acting like a good brother." I said apologizing to my new little brother. "It's cool Leo, I wasn't acting like a good one either." I smiled at that. "So we good?" I asked. He laughed "Yeah we're good." He said while laughing. Davenport came down so everyone acted normal and with Adam, Bree and Chase, acting like a robot was normal...for now. "Hey guys. Playing with the robots now? I knew you would like them eventually." He gloated and in a way he was right..in a way. Davis and I looked at eachother. "Uhhh yeah we just love these robots now." He kept smiling like we just made his life complete. "Great oh did you guys know these things are indestructable?" He grabbed a electric stick thingy and pressed it to Chase. 'ZAPPP' Chase was just shaking and making a gibberish scream thing. "See." He gestured towards Bree. "Do it and Ill drop kick you by your knows hairs." He just laughed and so did we. "Ooh this ones feisty." Davis gave an 'ew' look. Kids. Davenport left and we decided to mess around. Davis helped me disable Eddy so we can do whatever we want and he told Big.D we would be up at dinner. "So wait Davis I've never seen you use your bionics before." He just looked at me. "So?" "Sooo I want to see how your bionics work." He just stood up and went to the center of the lab. "Carefull Leo Davis's bionics sometimes go haywire." Bree said while scooting back. "Okay here we go." He said preparing himself to do whatever it is he does. I looked at him and the next thing I knew a purple orb formed around his hand and he threw it at the wall thus making it break into different soundwaves that destroyed a barrel. "Whoah! that was so cool!" "Yeah it was. Thats my bionic abilities as far as I know."

**The next morning**

I woke up early so I could feed Adam, Bree and Chase without people finding out. I was digging through the fridge and found some stuff for them. "Okay for Chase, A banana peel. For Bree, a half eaten chicken leg. for Adam a frozen Taco." they sat there eating their sort of food when my mom came down. "Quick act robotic!" I yell-whispered to them. They just sit there all straight and robotic. "Leo what are you doing?" My mom asked while walking towards me. "Oh uh feeding my new friends." I said...man I sound like im losing it. "Ok..be good. Love you." She said while giving me a wierd look. "Love you too.". Ok so now I just have to keep this up for like..ever. Shouldn't be hard right?

Tasha's P.O.V

Leo is starting to get kind of creepy, and I mean that in the nicest way possible but still...creepy. After I got back from work I decided to have a talk with my husband. "Donald Im starting to worry about Leo and the robots." He just gave me this 'please...your crazy' look. "What..? How can you worry both Leo and Davis love the robots." I turned serious right then. "I think they love them too much. I mean Leo was feeding them real food this morning and Davis was carrying a whole pack of sodas to his room." i did the soda thing so Donald will know that this is starting to concern me and that he should monitor how much sugar and caffiene his son takes. "Hmmmmm. Yeah thats more of a psychological issue on both their parts sooo." Ok my Leo is not phsyco and niether is Davis. "Donald." I just glared at him. "Alright fine I'll just get of the them and buy them a puppy or something." He said pbviously giving up... Which he didn't stand a chance anyway but still.

No ones P.O.V

Donald went down to the lab where the robots which were actually Adam, Bree and Chase were recharging in the capsules and turned on a permanent sleepmode thing(Sorry im not all techy so I have no idea what to put.) "Well there goes that idea. Now I wonder if the boys would like a boston terrier or something." As Donald sent the 'robots' to the reycling plant he kept wondering. 'Why am I getting a bad feeling?' He just shook it off.

Leo's P.O.V

I walked downstairs for another morning of looking creepy and wierd but it was worth it. When I got down Adam, Bree and Chase weren't there. "Hey wheres Ada- I mean the robots?" Im really trying cover up here. "Well I sent them to a recycling center and Im getting you and Davis a new dog!" Oh ok WAIT! Did he say RECYCLING CENTER?! And did he seriously think a dog would fix this?! "WHAT!? Why?" "Leo you were growing a weird obssesion to them." I took a moment to think about whether I should tell him or not... Yeah im telling him. "Besides why are you so mad Leo?" He asked. "Because those weren't robots they we're really Adam, Bree and Chase!" He looked at me crazy. "Leo thats impossible I would've known if they we're really there." He said obviously not believing me so I went to go get Davis. Hopefully he can help. I started knocking like crazy on his door to get him. "DAVIS COME ON!" I yelled through the door. "What Leo?" He asked still looking really tired. "Adam Bree and Chase weren't sent to a recycling center and are about to be crushed...LITERALLY!" He stared at me for a minute trying to process this. "Ok lets go." We ran out the back so our parents wouldn't try to stop us. I hope their not crushed chopped and burned. (Ha added the title in. How awesome am I?!)

Chase's P.O.V

I woke up and noticed one thing. One very important thing... Bree's drooling all over the floor. Wait the floor? We fell alseep in our capsules how are we on the foor? "Guys wake up where are we?" I said while shaking them. "Wha- WHERE ARE WE?!" Bree said while waking up. "I think we're in some transport thing." Apparently we were being taken somewhere. "Wait why?" Adam asked clueless as usual. "I don't kn- AHHHHHHH!" I was trying to explain but we were dropped into some room. "What is this place?" Bree asked. I pulled up my bionic scanner. "It says we're in some recycling plant." Wait why are we here? "WHAT!? What are we going to do?" Bree asked. Adam was just looking around. Yeah this is going to be a looong day.

Davis's P.O.V

Leo and I took the bus to the recycling center. I can't believe their going to get crushed and burned. "We there yet?" I asked. "No but it looks like we're almost there." I nodded and I just realized something. I was always jealous because Adam Bree and Chase were training for missions and stuff and I couldn't do it and now it's like IM on a mission...I hate that my siblings had to nearly die for me to get it but... "When we arrived I took one deep breath. hopefully they're ok.

No One's P.O.V

Adam Bree and Chase were trying to figure out how to escape. "Okay what if we use our bionics to get through here...like our simulations!" Chase said. "Great idea Chase." They all took one step forward and suddenly a huge buzzsaw ran through the room. "Okkk maybe we should try something else." Adam said. "Well lets just go." They each ran past the obstacle when a wall of fire popped up. "Ughhh! What do we do?" Bree asked. Chase looked like he was about to sneeze. "ACGCHOOOOOO!" He blew a bionic sneeze and blew out the fire. "Well that works!" Adam said. "Lets go!" They all run right through and end up at the end of the course. "Yay we're here!" just then Davis and Leo fall in.

**At the house**

Davenport's P.O.V

I ran through the house looking for Davis and Leo when a thought went through my head. Oh no. "Tasha! I think Leo was telling the truth about the whole not robot thing." She gave me a wierd then concerned look. "WHAT! Well what do we do?!" "I don't know. They probably went to go get them from the recycling center." I knew what I had to do. I pulled up the footage from the recycling center. (AN: I don't really remember how the episode went so Im really taking shots in the dark so I hope that explains a lot.) It showed Adam Bree and Chase at the end not crushed and burned. I let out a small sigh. "Ok now we have to- AHHH!" I saw Davis and Leo fall into the room too.

Davis's

We arrived at the recycling center and jumped in...literally. "Ok we're here now lets find Adam Bree and Chase." Leo said. I look around the room and saw them. "Found them!" I said while pointing across the room. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Chase asked. "We came to get you guys back." Leo screamed back. "Oh cool thanks guys so how are you going to get us out?" Adam asked...honestly it was nice hearing his stupidy, which makes me feel so smart! "I don't know just wait." I yelled. "Okay Bree you need to speed over get them and speed back." Chase said. Next thing we knew we were sped over to the other side of the room. "Well that was easy!" Leo said. "GUYS!" I yell as we all get into a group hug. "Okay we're all here now lets get out." Adam said as we all exited.

**Later on at the house-**

We all got back and was welcomed by Dad and Tasha. "Where have you guys been? Are you alright!?" Tasha kept asking. Honestly I was ready to go to bed. "What were you guys thinking? You could've gotten killed!" Dad yelled at us. "Look Big.D we're sorry about sneaking out but we had to save them." Leo stated and thank goodness. "Yeah please don't send them away again or ese we're going to got hrough all this all over again and your hair will be completely gray no matter how much hair dye you use." I added. "I know guys just..Im sorry for sending you away at first. I realized I should be focusing on your human side and not your bionic side." We all started getting really excited. "So we an stay?" Bree asked. "Yeah and you can keep going to school but NO bionics at school understand!." We all nodded. "Yeah we promise no bionics at school. I can't believe we get to stay and go to school!" Adam said. We were all super happy. I mean I got my siblings back, they get to go to school, everything is going to be okay. "Great now its getting late so goodnight." We all said varients of goodnights and went to bed.

Finally!

_**(Thats it Episode 1 is done finally. I hope you guys likeit and episode 2 Commando App should be up by this weekend if not monday and I promise ill update Lab Rats Movie. TOOTS!)**_


End file.
